Songs from the Heart
by Suntiger221
Summary: Set during Volume 2, a week before the dance, Jaune wins a contest and becomes "Honorary Band Member" for a week for Team VCRJ, Jaune shows some musical skill and suprisingly so do the others as they journey through the days up until the dance and maybe beyond. I suck at Summaries, so bare with me. Rated M for More room to add stupid stuff.
1. It's Not Unusual (part 1)

**Authors notes:**

**Slight songfic or fics.. well my first Fic actually, well actually actually my first fic that I am going to post, I made one earlier but still not finished, and is in need of ALOT of edits, but I digress, the idea for this chapter just cliqued after seing a Duck Dodgers clip on youtube.**

**This is an AU, where the whole Salem cult was never a thing, and the rest of her "crew" either became respectable professors or just struck out on their own, (so this will be as canon as it could get in a universe where Salem never existed and the whole "watch the world burn" plan was never hatched... with a few alterations here and there, may reference a few fics I have read, oh and the tittles and links of the song/s I will be using for the fic/s will be given, starting now with this one inspired by It's Not Unusual By: Sir Tom Jones.), where the whole debockle that was the last 3 episodes of volume 1 still happened, but the thing with the dust and the docks was all Roman; no white fang, no backing from Cinder, just Roman and goons.**

**Speaking of Cinder, she, Emerald, and, Mercury are now actual students from Heaven, with an OC being their 4th member.**

**Speaking of OCs' aswell, I will be Debuting 4 of my original OCs' (redundant, I know but hear me out, I made these four OCs' years before I even thought of making this fic, with the new and 5th one being part of Cinders' team). now this might be a start of a series of song fics, not neccesarily related, this could also be a oneshot, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the characters from the show or the song portrayed and performed in the fic... but the OCs' present in the fic are so yeah hehehe**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's not Unusual (part 1.)

It was a warm sunday morning, the birds were singing, the breeze was nice and warm as it blew into the open windows of the dorms. Inside the room of a particular group of teenagers however, things were already off to a... peculiar start, as The resident blonde goofball of team JNPR answers a knock on their door at six in the morning.

He opens their door to find four people standing outside their dorm room, surprised by the sight as to stop mid yawn. "*ya...* uhm can I help you?" He asked more confused than anything. "Hello and goodmorning" was greeted towards him as Jaune found himself in front of a beautiful young woman.

She was tall, about as tall as him, she had long straight platinum blond hair that was tied into a bun, bright sapphire eyes, a fair but pale complexion, she was wearing what appeared to be her atlesian academy uniform, that hugged her figure in all the right places, she was no Yang or Pyrrah in the bust department but she had the hips and booty that could rival Blake and even Ms. Goodwitch.

In actuallity all four of the people were in proper Atlesian Academy uniform, save for a few braceletes and earings. This perplexed Jaune even more untill it dawned on him that he was only wearing a pumpkin pete t-shirt and blue stripped boxers, having ditched the footie pajamas because of a freak pancake accident that coated it in pancake batter. His eyes widened as he slammed the door shut in panic, turning his back onto the shut door, waking up the rest of his team and the neighboring room.

Pyrrah and Ren were the first up, startled by the loud slam of the door, while Nora just threw a pillow at Jaunes' head hitting him square in the face making him slide down the door before throwing the pillow back, accidentally hitting Ren in the face.

He winced a bit, "sorry Ren" he apologised as the silent boy just sighed and gave a thumbs up before removing the pillow from his face while Nora groaned "5 more minutes!!" as she went back to sleep.

Pyrrah looking at her partner confused rubbing her eyes. " Jaune, what's happening? It's" she looks at their clock " it's only 6:13 in the morning... and it's a sunday we don't have any classes today" as Jaune was about to answer her "well th..." when another knock on their door was heared, peaking Pyrrahs' curiosity, she stood up and walked towards the door yawning, prompting Jaune to stand up and go straight to the closet, to grab a pair of pants.

Pyrrah answers the door wearing a black tank top and her sleep shorts, luckily for her it wasnt a cold morning as she did not wear a bra to bed; she was greeted with the same Girl, with a slight smile, she was surprised more or less and looked back to her partner and then back to the girl in front of her.

"May I help you?" She asked thinking 'did Jaune have a secret admirer?' So focused on the girl in front of her not noticing the rest or her team.

The girl aswered back "yes, we were looking for a mister..." she looked at a piece of paper in her hand "Jaune Arc?" Pyrrahs' single brow went up but ultimately relaxed when she noticed 3 young men accompanying the said girl, 'she said "we" so she's not a secret admirer' "ah well let me get him for you" as soon as she said that, Jaune was already fully clothed and has already brushed his teeth.

He walked towards the door blushing a bit "yeah sorry about earlier, it's not everyday a pretty girl knocks on our door at 6 in the morning" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head while Pyrrah never left his side, raising said brow, but this time directed to her partner, with Ren just sitting in his bed listening to the conversation.

The Girl replied " nah, it's ok" she waved a hand at the whole ordeal "I knew we should've called ahead" one of her compatriots said , he was a young man with tanned skin, black hair, that reached his shoulders and ember eyes, 'he's a faunus' Jaune thought, though the long black bushy wolf tail was a dead give away.

"Well hindsight is 20/20". Spoke the tallest of the group, he was built like a gladiator, Muscular but not too big, he had dark brown skin, and almost always wore a smile, he also has curly hair that he wore in a clean cut, almost military in style despite having peirced ears.

"And besides, it wasn't our job to inform the contestants, it was the promoters" then the last of the group, he is lightly tanned, with thick black hair that he wore in a ponytail; another faunus, Jaune thought, looking at the sharp fangs he bore with each smile.

"Wait... contestant?" It finally dawned on him.

"That's right Mister Arc, you are the winner of the Band member for a week contest!!" The pale girl said in a singing tone, Jaune on the otherhand, let out a fangirl esque scream, prompting the four students, Pyrrah, and, Ren to wince at the high pitch he was able to create.

The same scream also made the residents of the dorm room across from theirs to come rushing out, "what's happening?!?, we heard Jaune scream, is he in danger?!?" Ruby saying, with Creacent Rose in full scyth mode, followed by Yang, then Blake and Weiss.

"What's all the halubuuu..." Yang said before seeing the group of students infront of her. She recognised them immediately and with an uncharacteristic fangirl-esque like manner, Yang suddenly started shrieking making the others including the the four new faces in front of them wince from the high pitched scream.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. I'ts team VCRJ!!! (Vicera)" Team VCRJ just waved at The other girls promting Yang to stiffen and giggle like a little kid while hidding behind Ruby, while the rest of them besides Jaune and Yang just thought 'who?'

But then, an entire bed, complete with matress and bed frame, came flying through the wall in front of them, making the rest of them duck for their lives, while team VCRJ just stood there shocked and cunfused, the bed missing them by mere feet.

While trying to process eveything that was happening around them, an angry Nora inside the JNPR dorm room was fuming, "WHAT PART OF "FIVE MORE MINUTES" DIDN'T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" she screamed, her shout, snapped team VCRJ out of it and started to slowly back away with their hands up.

Ren sighed and waved at them "go and discuss this someplace else please, I'll try to calm her down" with that being said Ren carried Nora on his side, towards one of the empty beds, she was still in her "seething with anger" pose as this happened.

As Jaune nodded barely able to hide his excitemen and embarrasment, scratching the back of his head. "right so, are you guys hungry? If so then this is the way to the cafeteria" guiding the aformentioned team VCRJ to the beacon cafeteria, thinking to himself 'man I can't believe I won the contest, today is going to be my lucky day'.

As they walked, the members of team VCRJ all thought at the same time, looking back at all that happened in the span of 15 minutes.

'We definately should've called ahead...'

* * *

**I may be going to do at least 2 to 3 chapters per song so yeah, and for some reason, it still ends up all joined together even when I already spaced them into small paragraphs.****well this is the first chapter, how you enjoy, chapter 2 is in the works, please leave constructive comments if you wish.**

**P.S.: I figured out on how to fix my problem... took me a while, also edited and tweaked some of the parts of the first chapter, and am gonna do a spell check on the next three.**

**Soooo... yeah :)**


	2. It's Not Unusual (Part 2)

**Authors' notes:**

**Ok, so I need to work on my paragraphs and punctuations as mentioned by Devilmaycry17, thank you for the advice, and thank you for thinking that the concept is intruiging. I'll try to fix the other chapters and the previeous one, so I would appreciate constructive criticism :)**

**With that being said, I am more used to writing in script style so, I am still getting used to writing in a new style.**

**Still, I h****ope if anyone that reads this little story, they would enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's not Unusual (Part 2)

Pyrrah was left scratching her head, looking at the damage to their wall before sighing, her partner now being accompanied by four senior atlesian students, walked towards the cafeteria while Ren places Nora on his bed, tucking her in before walking towards the spartan.

"I can't believe Vomit-Boy actually won the contest!" Yang broke the silence, with her giddy voice still unable to get her head around the fact that she saw one of her favorite bands in person.

"Wait what contest? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked scratching her head. "It was a contest held a month ago where you had to like, then comment on a video on Dustube, the winner was chosen by random, and it looks like Jaune won." Blake elaborated for Ruby with a slightly annoyed monotone cause by getting her sleep interupted.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked looking at Blake, crossing her arms under her chest. "Yang tried to enter the contest and wouldn't shut-up about the things she would do when she won, I am surprised you two didn't notice." Weiss and Ruby looked at eachother then shrugged while Blake then looked at Yang who shrugged as well, accompanied by a shit-eating grin, saying "guilty as charged".

"So, what was the prize?" Ruby asked, curiousity taking over. "The prize was to become an honorary member of Team VCRJs' BAND!!!" Yang said in an energetic but unneccesarily loud voice; Pyrrah immediately covered her mouth as to not wake up Nora.

Pyrrah sighed and looked back into their dorm and saw Nora still asleep, before asking, "so those Atlesian students are also a famous band?" Weiss' curiosity now peaked with her right brow raising.

"Yes," Yang aswered, as she removed Pyrrahs' hand from her mouth. "They are abit on the down low, right now, with the whole Vytal Festival, and the fact that they just announced recently that they were making a comback soon." After Yangs' explanation, Weiss then added her two cents in to the conversation. "Best we be on our guard, they are from Atlas after all" she said with a hint of pride for her countrymen. "Yes, under estimating our opponents can lead to our own defeat." Ren stated. "Still, I can't believe the Military Academy would be so lax as to allow, peircings on male students."

"So who are they exactly?" Pyrrah asked, but as soon as she finished her question, Yang grabbed all of them and dragged the group minus Nora back into team RWBYs' dorm. Pulling out a white board and some markers.

"Allow me to educate you all" she said writing "Ms. Xiao Long" on the white board, as she turned around Ruby asked "Yang... what are you doing?" She replied "Questions will be entertained after the lecture." Which earned her an eyeroll from 3 out of the five people siting in the room, while Ren looked to Pyrrah for answers but all she did was shrug confused.

"Now then, back to the lecture" she said as she wrote down VCRJ on the board. "Team VCRJ is a team of second year students from The Atlesian Military Academy, their members include Violet Gore, the team leader, lead guitaris and, vocalist. Christopher Clot, the drummer/percussionist".

She then sent pictures of the said members, to their scrolls, The one of Violet was her I.D. picture aswell as a candid picture of her on stage with her guitar, while Christophers' picture was him and the percussion section of the Atlesian Military Academy Symphony Orchestra.

"Romulus Claret III, is the teams' rythm guitarist, vocals, and, occasional keyboardist, and, last but not the least is Joseph Cruor, the team Bassist, and, arranger" pictures of both the members were sent to their scrolls, with the picture of Romulus, on stage singing through a mic, while Josephs' was a candid picture of him during an concert with the AMASO, playing the contra-bass.

The rest of them still had no clue what Yang was talking about, promting Weiss to ask. "So what does this have to do about anything?" "Yeah Yang, this feels like unnecessary exposition." Blake then replied.

"Oh hush you two, I'm getting to the point, *ehem* They rose to fame a year ago, in the indie scene, but due to scheduling conflicts and school, they decided to go on a hiatus. Now with more time to train, it lead to them to compete in the qualifiers for the Vytal Festival, they got in, in an unexpected upset victory against a veteran team of 4th years."

"Wait, uppset victory?" Weiss asked surprised. "Yeah, they were the underdogs in the fight, to be honest it was a miss match, they won because the other team got careless, serves them right if you ask me." Yang with a hint of venom in her words defending her favorite band. Ren just sat there nodding his head, recalling what he had said earlier. Weiss was already devicing a plan against team VCRJ just incase they were to go against them in the tournament.

Yang continued her story. "Now, after they had qualified, they now focused on both training for the festival, and are recently caming back to the band scene. The contest was part of their comeback to let their fans know that they're ready to start rockin' with them, though I never expected them to be here, and I never expected Jaune to win the contest." Yang looked visibly giddy and excited as she spoke.

Ruby looked at her sister and smile, just happy to see her sister happy. "So, I take it that you are excited?* Ruby asked. "Hell yeah I am!! I am very excited, mainly for two reasons, one, is that I get to technically hangout with my favorite band ever!!!" Yangs' girlish scream echoing in the room.

"Will you stop that!" Weiss said annoyed with The rest covering their ears, Blake using a pillow to cover all four of her ears. "Second, is I might get to face them in the tournament, either way it's a win win for me. "Speaking of tournament, would you happen to have any information about their combat style or semblences?" Weiss, asked calmly, earning a raised eyebrow from Blake and Pyrrah, Ren just sat there unreadable, and Ruby had a curious look on her face.

"Sadly, I don't, I just got into them right as they started their hiatus, so I haven't delved that far... yet, but if we're lucky we could spar with th..." Yangs eyes widened, as something clicked in her mind, realising thay she can spar with team VCRJ. The thought alone was enough to make her dash to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed, before exiting and getting dressed in a blur of yellow hair.

"Snow angel, if you wanna know then follow me." Yang then dashed out the door leaving the group inside their dorms. "H-h-h-hey!!! wait! Yang!!" Weiss then stood up and hurried to make herself presentable, before running after Yang; Ruby and Blake following her lead soon after.

In all the commotion, Pyrrah and Ren calmly stood up and walked back to their dorm, promting the rest if team RWBY to get ready for the day.

"It looks like today will be a very interesting sunday." Pyrrah saying as they enter their dorm, with Ren just nodding. "Indeed." he said headed to their bathroom. Nora, now just decided to wake up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "What I miss?" she said sleepyly, as Pyrrah just looks at her giggling. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to the cafeteria." standing up and walking to the closet.

little did they know that today was only the beginning.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand that is chapter 2, this felt more like a prologue than the actual story, but I am sticking to my guns, like with what RT did with 3 volumes of prologue before the main story.**

**Aaaaanyway, hope you guys have fun reading, and please, constructive criticism is very appreciated. thank you :)**

**P.S.: The ending is as cliche as it could get, but I have yet to think of something to end this chapter, might edit it in the future.**

**P.S.S.: Edited some minor things and corrected some misspelling.**


	3. It's Not Unusual (Part 3)

**Authors notes:**

**I am going to ride this mommentum as long as I can and as properly as I can. With that being said, I just hope I can build up to the first song of this series, as properly as I can****.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Not Unusual (Part 3)

The door to the cafeteria openned with a loud squeak, and a bang of the wood on the adjacent wall; the area went quiet as Jaune and company walked inside only to stop and look around the cafeteria. All eyes were on them, but mostly to the four people behind him.

"Hopefully, no one will reco..." but before Violet could finish her sentence, someone from the tables yelled, "IT'S TEAM VCRJ!!!" All five of them, including Jaune winced from the shout. "That was quicker than expected." Romulus, said as he looked at what appears to be some of the students rushing over to them.

Jaune was pushed to the side as a small group of at least 15 people rushed towards the band. "He-hey!! Watch it!" Was all he was able to say before he was pushed away by someone saying. "Out of the way loser!".

Jaune was pushed to the floor where he craddled his chin with his right hand; his pride more hurt than his body. He formulated a plan as he saw the other double doors to the cafeteria and hopped up on his feet, quietly exiting through.

Team VCRJ now was slowly backing away from the growing crowd. "Anyone seen Jaune?" Violet asked waving nervously at the crowd as she backed away. "Nope, I think the crowd swallowed him up." Was all Joseph was able to say.

Violet looked around but the influx of people blocked her view. "CHRIS!" She said in a commanding tone as he nodded seemingly knowing what to do; he almost jumped over the crowd to look for Jaune until he felt a tiny tug on his tail. To his surprise as he turned around with a growl on his face, he saw Jaune slightly oppening the door. "Shhhh, just be ready to run" was all he said as He pointed to the rest of them to follow him.

Christopher nodded, tapped his teammates shoulders and pointed towards Jaune behind the door. "Ready?" Jaune asked. "Wait... what's the plan??" Romulus asked in a whisper, confused. "When Jaune opens the door, run like hell." Christopher, relayed whispering it into Romulus' ear.

Romulus, nodded and relayed the plan to Violet and Joseph as Christopher moved in to distract the mob that was slowly getting a bit rougher with each other as they circle the group.

Violet looks back at Jaune, then back to her team, with, Christopher, Romulus, and, Joseph all nodding at her. She nodded at Jaune to open the double doors; he opened the double doors hard and fast, the sound and sudden movement that occured made a majority of the group of fans flinch, which gave them a small opening for their escape.

Team VCRJ ran for it. As they exited, Joseph grabbed Jaune and carried him on his shoulders. The crowd now in full mob mode gave chase, driven by excitement and adrenaline. Jaune looked up and saw a small mob of students chasing after them, their eyes were reminicent of a pack of beowolves, chasing down prey.

They manage to lose the mob by gaining considerable distance, but were stopped when they reached a split in the hallway. "Uh guys, why are we stopping?" Jaune asked still on Josephs' shoulder. "Where should we go Vi?" Romulus asked, inspecting the halls. " this way!" She said as she ran towards the right hallway, promting the rest to follow.

Jaune groaned from the jossling around while he was being carried until he looked up. He recognised the hallway from the wall decore and the window view. "Guys, we're near the music room, almost no one goes there on sundays." He said in confidence. "You sure about that?" Asked Violet. "Possitive, just turn right and through the first door to your left at the next cross."

They kept running, as she weighed their options, glancing behind them before spotting the mob way way down the hall, slowy gaining on them. Her eyes widened before agreeing with Jaunes Suggestion. "It's better than nothing, I suppose."

As soon as they reach the cross they turned right and immediately openned the door to the music room before shutting it as quickly and quietly as possible and locking it behind them. They stayed perfectly still behind the door as they heard the stomps of screaming students go passed their hiding spot.

As the noise from the mob disipated, they all sighed in relief. "That was close." Christopher was the first to speak leaning on a wall. "Yeah, but I guess this comes with the whole "being famous" thing." Jaune said, who was still on Josephs' shoulder. "You'd be surprised on how little of these situations we encounter, and for Gods sakes Joseph, put the guy down." Violet replied. "Whoops, my bad." The big man putting Jaune down and on to the floor. "Thanks" "don't mention it." The two said before Romulus turned on the lights to the room.

As the lights turned on, the room was illuminated, showing a wide, long, and empty room, with a stage at the far front. The four atlesian students all explored the room in awe, as it was more ellegant than the one they had in atlas. Amplifiers were on the stage, a drum kit covered by what seems to be a tarp made of cloth, next to it was a grand piano, and, an assorted aray of instruments in display cases, along the adjacent wall of the room; including electronic instruments.

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" Christopher spoke first as he walked over to the display cases. "Some of these are still in pristine condition" he continued. "I'll say, these amps are old school, but are preserved excellently" Romulus added as he and Violet looked over the amplifiers. Joseph, on the otherhand went straight to the grand piano, and started playing something, one of their quieter original songs.

"Yeah, this place is pretty awesome, it's like my safe heaven so to speak." Said Jaune. "Safe heaven huh? Soyou play any instruments?" Violet asks, as she jumped down the stage. "Well yeah, I guess, I used to sing in choir when I was a kid and I dabbled playing the guitar and the saxophone before going to beacon." He said scratching the back of his head. "Really now, care to demonstrate, mister Arc?" Jaune was surprised by the request, as his nerves started to betray him. 'Oh man, Violet Gore of team VCRJ wants me to play for them.' He visibly gulped before continuing the thought. 'My heart can't take the preasure'.

"Well... s-s-sure hehehe, I mean I-I-I.." his nervous stutter earned him a giggle from Violet. "Take it easy Jaune, no need to feel nervous." She smiled at him as she patted his shoulders. "If, you're feeling that nervous, maybe we could start with your voice rather than an instrument." She said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So got any songs you know?" Asked Joseph as he played on the piano, just pressing random chords and notes. "Well, there is a song that I know, my dad used to play it every mornings during sundays, when I was a kid, kinda got it memorized through constant exposure." He blushed at the thought, before being asked by Violet. "What was the song?" She hopped on the stage. "The song was "It's Not Unusual by Sir Tom Jewels" he answered.

"Damn, we got an old soul over here." Christopher commented before extending a hand to Jaune to help him up on the stage. As soon as Jaune got on, Romulus sat besides Joseph on the piano before pulling out his scroll and quickly searching for the chords of the song. As the chords and sheets were pulled up they started to play it on the piano, albeit a bit slower, with a few wrong notes here and there: sight reading was none of their fortes' but they try.

"Go on, then." Violet smiled at Jaune, waiting, snapping her fingers to the beat. "Ok, ok, here goes." He said as he cleared his throat.

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnnnd that is chapter 3...** **ok I'll admit, this took longer than it should've, and I have had writers block for over 2 weeks, not to mention the other things I needed to do, but as much as possible I will try to update this series as soon as I can, and a big thank you to the few who liked and followed the story, that is much appreciated.**

**Anyway, constructive criticism is still welcome and hope you guys enjoy :)**


End file.
